Beliphos
Biography Beliphos was born to a Lyseni harp player and a rich Tyroshi merchant. The two met when Ollo, the merchant, was wandering around the city and passed through the Fountain of the Drunken God. There he fell in love with a beautiful harp player, named Mysaria. Despite his love being lowborn, Mysaria's love for her never faltered, and it wasn't long before they became married. While not a noble family, they were still very well off thanks to his father's wealth, and when Beliphos was born and starting to grow up, he had access to the education he would need to become the person he is today. While books could teach him many things, and his father was also a great wealth of knowledge, Beliphos loved to find information by befriending people and hearing their stories, whether they were facts or myths. With the many travelers, merchants, and artisans in Tyrosh, the young boy was able to get information from a wide range of sources, and befriending them even gave him access to some facts that should've otherwise been kept secret. While not quite the espionage he participates in today, it was a start to a promising career. Time with Mercenaries As the boy grew older, his father believed it was time for him to move out of Tyrosh and go see the world. Though his mother would've preferred her son to stay, she could hardly deny the importance of such a thing, having been a traveler herself when she met Ollo. And so Beliphos, with a small loan from his father, set out to see the world. In the young boy's mind, the best way to do so would be to join up with a group of mercenaries. He was an average fighter, but that was all they mercenaries needed from him, for they believed he would grow to be quite strong with the training. Afterall, it was quite apparent that he was ruthless in reaching his goals, no matter what they were. It would only be in the first real fight the young Beliphos engaged in that he had already suffered major injuries. An enemy swordsman cut through the hamstring of Beliphos's leg, giving him a maimed appendage that he would keep until this day. Still, the mercenary group could hardly deny this boy's tenacity at getting what he wanted, a unique gift that could easily benefit the group. So, they made him their agent, scouting ahead in cities and ports wherever they went, scouring for contracts to be fulfilled. This arrangement served both Beliphos and the mercenaries very well, and for nearly two decades Beliphos would serve in this position until he decided it was ultimately time to return to Tyrosh. Return to Tyrosh At the age of 36, Beliphos had seen many parts of Essos and gained very useful skills in finding information. Finally, though, he decided he had enough of such a life, and went back to Tyrosh, intent on becoming a merchant like his father. Afterall, he was good at making coin for the mercenaries. As fate would have it, however, those talents that helped him were better suited for a job outside of trade. And so, while he did make a decent living as a merchant, it wasn't enough. And if there was one thing Beliphos always wanted, it was more. More power, more influence. And tradecraft wasn't the way he would get that. His particular talents in finding out information attracted the attention of a particular person in Tyrosh. A minister from Lys, the minister of foreign affairs for them actually. The position was, in fact, that of a spymaster, but with a gentler name. Beliphos worked under the minister for many years, never complaining and never trying to reach too far. Instead he bided his time as he became an expert at espionage through the many years of training, up and into his old age. While serving Lys faithfully, he never became intertwined in the politics of it, for there was one place where he truly wanted power. His own home of Tyrosh. For this reason, he did collect information for the Lyseni Minister of Foreign Affairs, but he also set up his own ring of spies in Tyrosh and paid very careful attention to the situation that was there. When the Dothraki threatened Myr and by extension Targaryen rule in the Three Daughters, Beliphos saw his opportunity and dissappeared from Lys, returning to Tyrosh immediately. It wasn't long before the Targaryen dynasty was overthrown in Tyrosh, just as Beliphos hoped for. Appealing to Vogan Nestoris as another of great ambitions wanting to see Tyrosh become a great power again, he earned a position on Tyrosh's new council as Minister of Foreign Affairs. Beliphos waited long for this moment, but his chance to gain influence and power came, and not just for himself, but for all of Tyrosh. Category:Tyroshi Category:Essosi